Hikaru x karou yami
by Darklove123bb
Summary: "Hikaru stop it hurts when u put three finger in my ass" Karou said. "Sorry Karou am trying to make it feel good." Hikaru said the twins were into sex a lot but this is there first time fucking each other at the same time. Hikaru had three finger in Karou ass and karou had two finger in hikaru ass. Hikaru love seeing karou blush real hard karou like being fuck (sometimes).
1. Chapter 1

data:image/jpeg;base64,/9j/4AAQSkZJRgABAQAAAQABAAD /2wCEAAkGBxASEhAQEBAPEBQQEA8QDxAPEA8PDw8QFBEWFhQUF BQYHCggGBolGxQUITEhJSkrLi4uFx8zODMsNygtLisBCgoKDg0 OGxAQGCwkHBwsLCssLCwsLCwtLCwsLCwsLCwsLCwsLCwsLCwsL CwsLCwsLCwrLCwsLCwsLCwsLCwsLP/AABEIALEBHAMBIgACEQE DEQH/xAAbAAACAwEBAQAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAgEDBAUGB/EADsQAA IBAgQEAgcHAwMFAAAAAAABAgMRBBIhMQVBUXEGYRMigZGhsfAU MkJScsHRByPhM4LxFSRio8L/xAAZAQADAQEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAQIDBAX/xAAkEQEBAAICAgEEAwEAAAAAAAAAAQIRAxIhMVEE MmFxFCJBE/aAAwDAQACEQMRAD8A9Rg462X0vpnZoroczBR5/XU 6uHXyOHF3ZLVEa5A0UaJOhkymVSxjq4+2lm+w9yHJa6QJnH/6lL8r9gQ4jL8r9ou8PpXXcgzHOp4yTeq+Jeqo9wdWpsm5VGY9xlo6GETGuBBkNg2K2APcjMVuZU6nQWz01X JRzp1J8jNUr1VtqK5H127sWWRPPLiUl95Ne+xqw3FIvmEzibx12kiUU4esmaLFM6x4xaP65nK4gt/P92djEx37 HMxULtGecaYOG42S8m18T0nhGt6s4dJJrtL/AIfuOFjIbrvY0e FsUlVlF9Ev3XyZHFdZL5JvGvdAQmSd7gAAAAAAAAAAAeBw6005 aHTw8dDm4X90zrUkceLtyMkJWqWRczHWpt9X8iqUZalTM7es/g v5L6GDvq0aaGHSNNrCmPyq5fDPHDJA8PHoXNiOqupekq/s6IdI sVddUOmmGhus+WxZFljiRYR7ShkLYdDJDFLGhcoBTlBUy6wspWFobLGkhsiM9TG xW8l7yIY2L2kveA1Wh0I9DNX4bGXL3aP3miFZM0QYWSjdjnYWl Om7XzLz3XtO3QnmVyjIXUVYMZpOd2WvHQ5+IhqmdeSMOKh/IsoWNec4nz+upg4XVy4iD/Ora/W6OnxWP8HHiss4TSvld7dev7HPfFdE8x9Nw tS8U/LXuXGTh7WWLTumk0/Jq6+ZrPRnp599gAAZAAAAAAADwuCW3s+R2KaOTgo6LySOxFHHi7MizQsYljQRRokxRXrKKu2WVJWOLxTEx gnOb0W0Va9+TtzCqxmzV8VOW1oR/NLp1scrGY2lGydWpVbbVoN20lZ/dMmWrj HqskE9FFyTfd7+zzPN4rByxOJeGpVHSpU5+ibTcFOaV5OTWtltYrj4rnfA5OXHj9vT/bKN3rVg00laUm9t9H1 udDhvEpr8XpIf+yHdLc+YVqXDYYlYSU26npI0XUgpShnbsnm7tG90q2BxEVGtKVOU1TalJ zUW3ZPXW17XNcvprJuXemc+qmV1lPb7FTqJpNO6ZZE854c4jnlOk/VlHVw6PqvJno4GHtpZqm SJSHjEHEek7KxSxormIEnNJNvkee4pxK6bc/RwXP8AFLt5Gzj2 JUIRT/G/u85dF9dDxfGsDLEV6WFnU9Hni51Za5YR1ywVuttSsc LnlqHc8cJ2q2XiXDwb1pNppRUqtNN9W7vQ10ONqUc86cJRbX+i41cq9h5DFPh1DExwTvObnGnKcI+pFydlf4M1S4T9nm6+HbtCbzKO1SK0lFr5dze/S/FZT6vz5xe4wOOhLWlJvW2TWUuuq5 LzO7g8RffR80eYrYCUYxr0JOGeKacdmpa5ZLY6XCsb6RJyyxlH SUbycvamjk9XVdPjKbj1FNl0UZcPK6NUWWxq0y4laGqJnxQVM9 vOcTXLzfyOZOl6qlb8drnU4o9URGleh/vUu2XT/wCvgc2t2uje pHovD870YL8vq+zl8LHVOP4cX9v2uLXmm/5OwduH2xx5/dQAAWgAAAAAAAeHwEtb djtcjz+Ai4zyvk/geitocfH6dmfsliSQNEM9dStpp5nm+LcPlK7tJ+d9vOx6txEdBPdBZteOfV57gU404+jdvLr7bnkauHyYivSc1DNV9LG1m5Ql0b9qPoWKwcHvHs7XOTjO CUajWdKbjs5L1o9nujfi5ul8suXhnJ5j5ZifAn991o4lRgqiqZ nbNFqWbn+50uN1o1Z0cPTcpzlUheT3yxd3LLyPbR8K4d7wqNatp1auXXreW p0sBwulS0o0qcG+cYq79vMu8+Ml6z2zx+ny3/a+mDw/wyp9qliJRcYqlKCvvK9uXsPXxiJh6WVW3fNlqOZ0W7OiRL hmBOjFc0WIiURG8/4jwE5yoVIa+jcrxva97fweO8U/268KslJRqQjTnvG04u6TfJO59LrU8ytt0fR nKr0b3jUjGXJqSTizTDkuF2WWEzmnyviPgulWr/aqeI9G5yjJx 0bhJaeq7eSO9iacKVKNKNR3f9tXs3Um397TmegqeHMPmzKjk/R KcY+6LsPh/D+HjNTUY5ltKTc5Ls5Xt7Df+RjPMnlh/Gyvu+GytJLDww8bSeSMG7OystdOY/DMLOKW+yu3u/M2YXCQWq1fU6VOByX+13XVP6zUJQvzNcGQqZKQ2dq6BRjNi+Bm4i7RFfRT28tjqt5qPvOnTglScba20vbZv5lGFwV5OT3eptrw SstO3xMMbZ5dGUl8N3h5erP9V/er/udc5vBoWUrc8r+f+DpHZx/a4+T7qAAC0AAAAAAADxtallqKXb6+R13sZZRzLzRq5I5cZp15VWMKSiiOkNYhDDIkkVSRe0K4hs2V0r /5L6dNL+SwgALCzkFSpYy3bYjkXxdyxUyaMC0R7VKLQ6GaK27DL2Zopq0l JalsZEgTB6Fx2LoGhxIUAPaIIugJGJbFDTVqIaBEgk0DPjoXyr 2miBRjJ21Su7aCvoY+2Ss8ik1ulp5HDd3O+t76nZlB5J33s2c3Bq80vM5OX/HbxeJa9DwZaS/V80rHSM+Gp5W1bdL3o0Ho4TU083O7uwAAUkAAAAAAAeJ4nxOUZQjTStmWb zVztR+6ux5XENOrBP8AOr+89ZFbnFx221382MxmOiAgJRqySmNcVDIAkkhMkCRYrmyxmeswO KV6zNkYJIyYWVnqcbxtgKmIounGcop3vkk4t9Nt+xGWWvLXHHtlJbp6JMsR8r8DR4hhJOFacpUNlCcnK3nC+se2x9NjVTV7+YY5Sq5uK8d1vf6X5iVG5898ZY/iFVqlhJeipvSc4XVZ9pcl295 6DwbGtCio1qk6jT0lUk5Ttbm3qxf9JvR5cFx4+9s/TtVHlkWRkU4yV2goyLYaakMkJAdDSaxKRCGQElDIiwyGVNE 4vEMbKOIyL7qhG682dyKPJ8Vl/wBxP/b8kZ8t1I14MZlld/Duw alGXnF/IxcBwt5ZnsX4R+pJ/wDi/kdHheHyQRMw754/g8s+mOU+WyxIAdriAAAAAAAAAAAfM8bSl6VWve+h6zh1VyjrurJhToQu5WV7D0IpN20ucWGHW/t6HLyd5Jr0mQIaa FRqxiUMhEOgCQC4MAiRVNFjEYBmdJ8iqdGb56djdYVisipkyLB LS5fkVrWLRbho91keDW6ViKUKkdNLG5ImwusHasmWT3NFKI2UZ RK0nZ4liKx0BGQ6ZWh0BLEMhIsdDTVkTxWPpVPTNyTWZtp9Vc9 o9mY8XSi8rdtLojlx7RpwcnS38qsDT9RLq0dmKsrGLCJNq2yNx rxTUY8t3QAAasgAAAAAAAAAAHn6ULNvy2Jg9UdTE4W93Hfmupz Zxtuc1x6urHLstqFdixu6T6ijKITGQqGuBpIYXIuAQxRmJIAGy BUYeKcTp0oylOSiopuTbSSXcFY423UbZ1Yrdiekja9z5H4g/ql FScMNTdWz1qSbjB/pVrsyQ/qmlDXD1HPp6SOS/e1/gLz8N5x4/ wC19rp14staPlvhb+oVLEP0coujU/DGTTjP9Mub8j6Nw/F5l3DaM+PU3PTWmOipjxGxOOhUMgCUMiBkBGRZEriWxHE1NXYqqUlJLyHr J6JJ+4uoU7bj1u6TvU2MNSsu5cAGsmppnbugAAZAAAAAAAAAAAAWUE9 0n3SYwAGLHU9mjEzr1oXTXuOXKJlnPLbC+FYIawIhohhYkGAQyqpIsk7HOx0pSWWPPmBxyvEPielhoSbbb6R V2fH/ABDxevjpXm3Gn+Gknp3k+bPpOK4MnJ5le/U4mP8ACSTcqTy33i1eP+DLK16n0+PHjPy+f0+AykXT8My5a+w9XHh9eOmWN7+epE4YpK7py3fRv4E7rpvX4jw9bhE4PnddN00fSfAXiOclGlVk3 OCs2/xLkzm0MFiaryuORdWkv82PQ8P4EqUVpdv70rWbY5az5Jh 11p77D4hTV0aInD4PSlGN235X3O5TNY8jOaulqQ6FQyQ2aRkQN EAaKLoIqiaKMeZUiMqtRIAbMQAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAk6iQA 5z8ZFJ3XPfuPWxL7GGrUMsspWuGNORYWE7jXIaAhsLkXAEmV5C 5ohoDcvG0Npe8x4mN1t0S7HclEx1cN09wrHRxcmvbiKhFvVW05 CyoLXTRHSnhtdmrA6K6EdXVORiwtCOv1c3woZrKxZhsP5fwdGj SUe45ix5eUU6KSSLIxJQ9i3HaeIyFQyAjDIW5NwJYiynV9xlqV LIalIcpXF0E7kmanI0Jmsu2NmkgAFEAAAAAAAAAAAAAADJUxBm nVKp1CiUzC10TFZOoUzYrkQyKuREZWZepmeSHpyuKHV6kFypkp j2WlpDYikOUSLFUoM0BYAwSpS6k+jfVm1wDIGlbZqaZojEZQHygnZUrDkCOYthYmCkVZhXMWz0vdQF IpTMuPxTSyx3lp2XNiuQmO106+aVltHTuzXTZzMPGyNtOQY08o3U5F8JGOnI0RZrKxyjUmSVQkWm su2VgAAGQAAAAAAAAAADgzKQA5q64UaJACMSFpEgILCEQAA6Hg SBUKmGQAMiskAAGQyAAJXVK0AE1ULMWAARfZmOZif9VfoXzYAK qxbKZfSACoVa6RopgBrGVXRLogBpixySAAWkAAAAAAAAAAB/9k =


	2. Chapter 2

data:image/jpeg;base64,/9j/4AAQSkZJRgABAQAAAQABAAD /2wCEAAkGBxASEhAQEBAPEBQQEA8QDxAPEA8PDw8QFBEWFhQUF BQYHCggGBolGxQUITEhJSkrLi4uFx8zODMsNygtLisBCgoKDg0 OGxAQGCwkHBwsLCssLCwsLCwtLCwsLCwsLCwsLCwsLCwsLCwsL CwsLCwsLCwrLCwsLCwsLCwsLCwsLP/AABEIALEBHAMBIgACEQE DEQH/xAAbAAACAwEBAQAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAgEDBAUGB/EADsQAA IBAgQEAgcHAwMFAAAAAAABAgMRBBIhMQVBUXEGYRMigZGhsfAU MkJScsHRByPhM4LxFSRio8L/xAAZAQADAQEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAQIDBAX/xAAkEQEBAAICAgEEAwEAAAAAAAAAAQIRAxIhMVEE MmFxFCJBE/aAAwDAQACEQMRAD8A9Rg462X0vpnZoroczBR5/XU 6uHXyOHF3ZLVEa5A0UaJOhkymVSxjq4+2lm+w9yHJa6QJnH/6lL8r9gQ4jL8r9ou8PpXXcgzHOp4yTeq+Jeqo9wdWpsm5VGY9xlo6GETGuBBkNg2K2APcjMVuZU6nQWz01X JRzp1J8jNUr1VtqK5H127sWWRPPLiUl95Ne+xqw3FIvmEzibx12kiUU4esmaLFM6x4xaP65nK4gt/P92djEx37 HMxULtGecaYOG42S8m18T0nhGt6s4dJJrtL/AIfuOFjIbrvY0e FsUlVlF9Ev3XyZHFdZL5JvGvdAQmSd7gAAAAAAAAAAAeBw6005 aHTw8dDm4X90zrUkceLtyMkJWqWRczHWpt9X8iqUZalTM7es/g v5L6GDvq0aaGHSNNrCmPyq5fDPHDJA8PHoXNiOqupekq/s6IdI sVddUOmmGhus+WxZFljiRYR7ShkLYdDJDFLGhcoBTlBUy6wspWFobLGkhsiM9TG xW8l7yIY2L2kveA1Wh0I9DNX4bGXL3aP3miFZM0QYWSjdjnYWl Om7XzLz3XtO3QnmVyjIXUVYMZpOd2WvHQ5+IhqmdeSMOKh/IsoWNec4nz+upg4XVy4iD/Ora/W6OnxWP8HHiss4TSvld7dev7HPfFdE8x9Nw tS8U/LXuXGTh7WWLTumk0/Jq6+ZrPRnp599gAAZAAAAAAADwuCW3s+R2KaOTgo6LySOxFHHi7MizQsYljQRRokxRXrKKu2WVJWOLxTEx gnOb0W0Va9+TtzCqxmzV8VOW1oR/NLp1scrGY2lGydWpVbbVoN20lZ/dMmWrj HqskE9FFyTfd7+zzPN4rByxOJeGpVHSpU5+ibTcFOaV5OTWtltYrj4rnfA5OXHj9vT/bKN3rVg00laUm9t9H1 udDhvEpr8XpIf+yHdLc+YVqXDYYlYSU26npI0XUgpShnbsnm7tG90q2BxEVGtKVOU1TalJ zUW3ZPXW17XNcvprJuXemc+qmV1lPb7FTqJpNO6ZZE854c4jnlOk/VlHVw6PqvJno4GHtpZqm SJSHjEHEek7KxSxormIEnNJNvkee4pxK6bc/RwXP8AFLt5Gzj2 JUIRT/G/u85dF9dDxfGsDLEV6WFnU9Hni51Za5YR1ywVuttSsc LnlqHc8cJ2q2XiXDwb1pNppRUqtNN9W7vQ10ONqUc86cJRbX+i41cq9h5DFPh1DExwTvObnGnKcI+pFydlf4M1S4T9nm6+HbtCbzKO1SK0lFr5dze/S/FZT6vz5xe4wOOhLWlJvW2TWUuuq5 LzO7g8RffR80eYrYCUYxr0JOGeKacdmpa5ZLY6XCsb6RJyyxlH SUbycvamjk9XVdPjKbj1FNl0UZcPK6NUWWxq0y4laGqJnxQVM9 vOcTXLzfyOZOl6qlb8drnU4o9URGleh/vUu2XT/wCvgc2t2uje pHovD870YL8vq+zl8LHVOP4cX9v2uLXmm/5OwduH2xx5/dQAAWgAAAAAAAeHwEtb djtcjz+Ai4zyvk/geitocfH6dmfsliSQNEM9dStpp5nm+LcPlK7tJ+d9vOx6txEdBPdBZteOfV57gU404+jdvLr7bnkauHyYivSc1DNV9LG1m5Ql0b9qPoWKwcHvHs7XOTjO CUajWdKbjs5L1o9nujfi5ul8suXhnJ5j5ZifAn991o4lRgqiqZ nbNFqWbn+50uN1o1Z0cPTcpzlUheT3yxd3LLyPbR8K4d7wqNatp1auXXreW p0sBwulS0o0qcG+cYq79vMu8+Ml6z2zx+ny3/a+mDw/wyp9qliJRcYqlKCvvK9uXsPXxiJh6WVW3fNlqOZ0W7OiRL hmBOjFc0WIiURG8/4jwE5yoVIa+jcrxva97fweO8U/268KslJRqQjTnvG04u6TfJO59LrU8ytt0fR nKr0b3jUjGXJqSTizTDkuF2WWEzmnyviPgulWr/aqeI9G5yjJx 0bhJaeq7eSO9iacKVKNKNR3f9tXs3Um397TmegqeHMPmzKjk/R KcY+6LsPh/D+HjNTUY5ltKTc5Ls5Xt7Df+RjPMnlh/Gyvu+GytJLDww8bSeSMG7OystdOY/DMLOKW+yu3u/M2YXCQWq1fU6VOByX+13XVP6zUJQvzNcGQqZKQ2dq6BRjNi+Bm4i7RFfRT28tjqt5qPvOnTglScba20vbZv5lGFwV5OT3eptrw SstO3xMMbZ5dGUl8N3h5erP9V/er/udc5vBoWUrc8r+f+DpHZx/a4+T7qAAC0AAAAAAADxtallqKXb6+R13sZZRzLzRq5I5cZp15VWMKSiiOkNYhDDIkkVSRe0K4hs2V0r /5L6dNL+SwgALCzkFSpYy3bYjkXxdyxUyaMC0R7VKLQ6GaK27DL2Zopq0l JalsZEgTB6Fx2LoGhxIUAPaIIugJGJbFDTVqIaBEgk0DPjoXyr 2miBRjJ21Su7aCvoY+2Ss8ik1ulp5HDd3O+t76nZlB5J33s2c3Bq80vM5OX/HbxeJa9DwZaS/V80rHSM+Gp5W1bdL3o0Ho4TU083O7uwAAUkAAAAAAAeJ4nxOUZQjTStmWb zVztR+6ux5XENOrBP8AOr+89ZFbnFx221382MxmOiAgJRqySmNcVDIAkkhMkCRYrmyxmeswO KV6zNkYJIyYWVnqcbxtgKmIounGcop3vkk4t9Nt+xGWWvLXHHtlJbp6JMsR8r8DR4hhJOFacpUNlCcnK3nC+se2x9NjVTV7+YY5Sq5uK8d1vf6X5iVG5898ZY/iFVqlhJeipvSc4XVZ9pcl295 6DwbGtCio1qk6jT0lUk5Ttbm3qxf9JvR5cFx4+9s/TtVHlkWRkU4yV2goyLYaakMkJAdDSaxKRCGQElDIiwyGVNE 4vEMbKOIyL7qhG682dyKPJ8Vl/wBxP/b8kZ8t1I14MZlld/Duw alGXnF/IxcBwt5ZnsX4R+pJ/wDi/kdHheHyQRMw754/g8s+mOU+WyxIAdriAAAAAAAAAAAfM8bSl6VWve+h6zh1VyjrurJhToQu5WV7D0IpN20ucWGHW/t6HLyd5Jr0mQIaa FRqxiUMhEOgCQC4MAiRVNFjEYBmdJ8iqdGb56djdYVisipkyLB LS5fkVrWLRbho91keDW6ViKUKkdNLG5ImwusHasmWT3NFKI2UZ RK0nZ4liKx0BGQ6ZWh0BLEMhIsdDTVkTxWPpVPTNyTWZtp9Vc9 o9mY8XSi8rdtLojlx7RpwcnS38qsDT9RLq0dmKsrGLCJNq2yNx rxTUY8t3QAAasgAAAAAAAAAAHn6ULNvy2Jg9UdTE4W93Hfmupz Zxtuc1x6urHLstqFdixu6T6ijKITGQqGuBpIYXIuAQxRmJIAGy BUYeKcTp0oylOSiopuTbSSXcFY423UbZ1Yrdiekja9z5H4g/ql FScMNTdWz1qSbjB/pVrsyQ/qmlDXD1HPp6SOS/e1/gLz8N5x4/ wC19rp14staPlvhb+oVLEP0coujU/DGTTjP9Mub8j6Nw/F5l3DaM+PU3PTWmOipjxGxOOhUMgCUMiBkBGRZEriWxHE1NXYqqUlJLyHr J6JJ+4uoU7bj1u6TvU2MNSsu5cAGsmppnbugAAZAAAAAAAAAAAAWUE9 0n3SYwAGLHU9mjEzr1oXTXuOXKJlnPLbC+FYIawIhohhYkGAQyqpIsk7HOx0pSWWPPmBxyvEPielhoSbbb6R V2fH/ABDxevjpXm3Gn+Gknp3k+bPpOK4MnJ5le/U4mP8ACSTcqTy33i1eP+DLK16n0+PHjPy+f0+AykXT8My5a+w9XHh9eOmWN7+epE4YpK7py3fRv4E7rpvX4jw9bhE4PnddN00fSfAXiOclGlVk3 OCs2/xLkzm0MFiaryuORdWkv82PQ8P4EqUVpdv70rWbY5az5Jh 11p77D4hTV0aInD4PSlGN235X3O5TNY8jOaulqQ6FQyQ2aRkQN EAaKLoIqiaKMeZUiMqtRIAbMQAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAk6iQA 5z8ZFJ3XPfuPWxL7GGrUMsspWuGNORYWE7jXIaAhsLkXAEmV5C 5ohoDcvG0Npe8x4mN1t0S7HclEx1cN09wrHRxcmvbiKhFvVW05 CyoLXTRHSnhtdmrA6K6EdXVORiwtCOv1c3woZrKxZhsP5fwdGj SUe45ix5eUU6KSSLIxJQ9i3HaeIyFQyAjDIW5NwJYiynV9xlqV LIalIcpXF0E7kmanI0Jmsu2NmkgAFEAAAAAAAAAAAAAADJUxBm nVKp1CiUzC10TFZOoUzYrkQyKuREZWZepmeSHpyuKHV6kFypkp j2WlpDYikOUSLFUoM0BYAwSpS6k+jfVm1wDIGlbZqaZojEZQHygnZUrDkCOYthYmCkVZhXMWz0vdQF IpTMuPxTSyx3lp2XNiuQmO106+aVltHTuzXTZzMPGyNtOQY08o3U5F8JGOnI0RZrKxyjUmSVQkWm su2VgAAGQAAAAAAAAAADgzKQA5q64UaJACMSFpEgILCEQAA6Hg SBUKmGQAMiskAAGQyAAJXVK0AE1ULMWAARfZmOZif9VfoXzYAK qxbKZfSACoVa6RopgBrGVXRLogBpixySAAWkAAAAAAAAAAB/9k =


End file.
